Forbidden Desire
by Damaris Reins
Summary: What if Emma and Sutton had always known about each other and had remained in close contact for years? What if Sutton gives Emma a huge ultimatum and Emma has no choice but to accept after things heat up?
1. Tomorrow Or Else

**I started watching the Lying Game really late but I really enjoy the series and decided to write this fanfic. I would like to say all rights go to ABC Family for the creation of The Lying Game and this work is purely fiction. Any real adresses or events used are used fictionly for entertainment purposes only.**

Jogging down Fremont Street, a tall young woman with wavy mahogany colored hair dusting her shoulders, with small curves but there was something admirable about the long, graceful limbs with their smooth muscles. She exuded a subtle, very feminine power in her movements as she stretched while waiting for the bottle of water she had stopped by a local food truck for.

Handing the man five dollars she muttered a quick 'thanks' before gulping down the tepid liquid gratefully. She contemplated how to continue her jog, on one hand there was no need to hurry, it wasn't as if she in a hurry to be alone with the creep she called a foster brother. But in the other the southern Californian sun was beating down on her was not the most ideal objective either, especially when the sidewalk was burning like coal and making the soles of her sneakers soft and sticky.

"Dammnit!" She cursed glancing at her diamond-studded platinum watch which her twin Sutton had oh-so kindly gifted her with over a month ago. She was supposed to be on web-cam at three o'clock sharp and it was two fifty-four.

Unconsciously her feet were already heading to the rugged street of Balzar Avenue. When she reached the house she didn't even bother ringing the brass button that didn't even work properly. She twisted the door knob. As she suspected, it opened, and the heavy wood panel swung inwards with a heavy clang as it made contact with the wall around it which was already dented with one too many incidents. Clarice and Travis were idiots, they never locked the door which made them vulnerable to a robbery but she didn't care, this house meant nothing to her and everything in it held nothing of value.

Shutting the door, she ventured down the hall until she reached her room at the end. She paused, wiping her slick forehead with her arm. But the heat proved to be too much and inch by inch she peeled off her shirt, revealing a tight stomach and a shapely chest clad in lace. She bunched it up and used it to wipe the sweat from her face and chest, then tucked it into her back pocket, completely oblivious to her audience which leered at her.

"Hey sis," She felt herself flinch before she rolled her eyes in annoyance. But sadly, he thought it would be smart to keep talking. "Good run?"

"I'm not your sister and I don't see how that's any of your concern." She retorted plastering an innocent look on her face.

"Fine foster sister. I like that better anyway, so many more possibilities." He wiggled his brows caddishly at her. She felt herself snort at that, did he really think there was any possible way she would let his slimy hands in her pants or even on her skin in the first place. He leaned into the bars of her window, "You're a challenge. The more you resist, the more riveting you become. Why not let my name roll off that tongue of yours? That might make you more compelling. Come on, say the name you'll be moaning eventually."

She felt a wave of disgust roll over her at just how insistent Travis was. He wouldn't take no for an answer. "Unlikely, perv now do you mind?' It wasn't a question however Travis being his obnoxious self had to answer. "Only if you close the-" He was cut off by her sliding the plastic slide which covered her window into place and her shutting the blinds.

Turning to shut her bedroom door she cursed Clarice for not allowing her to have a lock in her door. Raking her fingers through her hair, her computer began ringing at the request for video chat in that exact moment. Letting all thoughts or concerns of her pervy foster brother wash away, she felt herself smile as she plopped down in the chair at her desk for school work.

Opening it up, her smile widened at the sight displayed before her on the screen. Her twin sister Sutton stood at her mohagony dresser, re-arranging her jewelry box and perfumes. "Hey there, stranger," She teased.

Sutton turned her head and smiled back upon seeing her twin yet rolled her eyes at the greeting. "Oh shut up Ems. You're just jealous because I'm the pretty one." She poked fun Emma. Emma laughed sarcastically, "We have the same face dumbass. And for the record, I had this face first, you stole it."

Sutton crawled onto the bed, feigning a pout as she looked at the screen. Emma shook her head, "Not the face. Do not give me the face," Emma warned as Sutton stuck her bottom lip out and batted her lashes while twirling a strand of caramel hair around her index finger.

"Fuck me I can't say anything insulting to you with that face on!" Emma groaned, throwing her head back.

Sutton giggled at Emma's distress, "Well I would since you're as sexy as me but firstly that's incest and I don't feel as if that would be a fun time to explain. And second I don't swing that way."

This time Emma was the one to pout playfully, "Damn why you gotta crush my hopes and dreams like that? Your loss anyway babe, I could've given you the experience of a lifetime." She shrugged in mock bitterness. Sutton chuckled, shaking her head with a smile.

"Okay. All jokes aside how was Paris?" Emma asked her twin though she could already imagine how it had gone, she had gone to the capital of France for god sake! Sutton smiled at the fond memories, "Same old, same old. Hot boys, delicious snacks and the best theaters I've ever been in. How was your summer babe?"

"Pretty normal at least for me. I've only had to throw my shoe at the troll I live with by the name of Travis once a week to keep him out of my room." Emma shrugged, Sutton shook her head. Emma deserved a better life than she had, she was supposed to be with Sutton and not just through a screen but she wanted more. She wanted to be able to hug her twin, talk to her face to face, make memories together, get into trouble so they could later laugh at.

"Emma I want you to come live with me." Sutton whispered into the screen. Emma chewed her bottom lip nervously at the request. They had already discussed why it was too dangerous for Emma to just take off to Phoenix randomly and there was no doubt in order to get more money in Clarice would come looking for her.

"Sutton..." "I know what we talked about Emma but I'm done with you not having the best life you can possibly have. And I want a chance to really get to know you. To hug you, really talk face to face not through a computer screen, make memories and get into trouble together. I want that for us, so why don't you?!"

"It's all I've ever wanted since that day you found me four years ago." Emma said quietly, "Then it's settled. Be in Phoenix tomorrow or I'm coming to get you." Emma was silent, looking anywhere other than her computer screen. This life. It was all she had ever known, all she had ever had but of course she had wondered if there was something better for her. And then that something better had found her and now she was being offered something greater than what she had.

But would she amount to what Sutton's expectations of her would be? Would she still want her around if she knew her face to face?

She tried to shift her shoulders and winced.

"What's up?" Sutton asked idly, noting with some concern the grimace of pain on her twin's face. "Nothing," Emma claimed at first, but a cautious testing showed her that she might be mistaken. "I think I just pulled a muscle in my back," she grumbled. "Guess I overstretched a little."

Sutton was having none of that, "Get that checked. I wanna know if you're hurt or not or so help me Emma I will track you down and drag you to a hos-"

As soon as she heard her door opening she pressed the button to end their chat when Travis poked his head in the doorway. "Who ya talking too?" "Lexi, school project." Emma answered coldly. She had told Travis to keep out of her room. "Why so tense sis? Need your big strong brother to work out a kink for you?"

Emma rolled her eyes at his mediocre attempt to touch her. "You wish now out of my room." She shut the door right on his face. Was going to Phoenix... to _Sutton_ her best option?


	2. Phoenix It Is Then?

Emma paced in her room the next morning with the weight of Sutton's words.

 _Be in Phoenix tomorrow or I'm coming to get you._

Over and over again, the statement exploded within her brain like canon fire. Did Sutton really mean what she said about coming to get her if she didn't go on her own? Was she really worth that much to Sutton? Sure they were sisters but was Sutton honestly no questions asked going to come find her just to get Emma to live with her?

She couldn't decide on an empty stomach, she was going to get a snack or drink (whichever one she found first) then run over to talk with Lexi before she made any major decisions. Her gray sweatpants hung low on her hips, exposing the tan line which sat low on the narrow expanse. She wore a white v-neck t-shirt which accentuated her arms and abs under her worn out dark pink sweater.

Walking to the kitchen she was unsurprised to find Clarice and Travis looking at her as she bent down to get a water bottle from the fridge. Twisting the cap open, she brought it to her lips and leaned against the counter. Swallowing the cool liquid she realized they were still staring at her. Capping her water bottle she glanced over her shoulder at Travis who leered at her with malicious intent. "What?"

"Where's my money?" Clarice demanded and Emma hears the flick of her lighter, but the smell that greets her nasal passage isn't cigarette smoke. It's sweet and sticky. Emma tilts her body in the direction of Clarice, raising a dark brow at her. Clarice looked like shit, more than usual. Emma had seen pictures of Clarice when she was younger, a round face and curvy body but time and substance abuse had left her frail and worn with her skin hanging as loose as her straggled hair.

"In your kitty I would assume? Where you left it."

"Right well the thing is the hundred bucks I rounded up last night are gone and I know my Travis would steal from me so that leaves you."

Emma rolled her eyes, really how naive could this woman be? A twenty-nine year old man who constantly hit on his seventeen year old foster sister shouldn't have been that far off the suspect list.

"Well if he said he didn't do it then it was probably him who took it."

"I told you she'd deny it ma. Just look in her backpack and you'll find it."

Clarice bent down and snatched Emma's black and white backpack which she had left on the couch. "I'm telling you Travis took it, he steals from you all the time." She sighed in exasperation.

Clarice opened up the front pocket and pulled out a wrinkled pale green ball of paper. Unravelling it indeed was a hundred dollar bill with writing on it. "To my lucky penny Clarice." Clarice's eyes narrowed into slits and Emma was three seconds away from just getting in her face and giving Clarice the smacking she needs.

"I'm telling you he took it and planted it on me."

"You're full of it." Travis immediately shot back winking at her when Clarice closed her eyes, pinching the tip of her nose. "Quiet. Both of you." She snapped. "Social services told me if anything like this happens I should call the cops." With one more glare at Emma she started down to hall to her room. "And that's just what I think I'll do."

Emma glared at Travis fiercely while he smirked at her. "Should've taken the chance I gave you."

 **Meanwhile...**

Sutton rolled her eyes at Laurel's desperate attempt of flirting with Luke. The girl needed some friends of her own, then maybe she would stop following her around and try to fit in with her circle of friends.

Once they were outside Sutton decided if they were going to reconnect which was likely to be a none pg13 kiss they probably shouldn't do it in front of the house. She laughed running with a sense of childlike wonder knowing he was behind her when she tripped on one of her mother's azalea bushes. She prepared for impact when she felt beefy arms wrap around her in a protective embrace, "Easy does it." Luke chided as Sutton turned in his arms and twined hers around his neck.

Their lips met in a kiss which was passionate and tender at once. Sutton felt the wet tongue-tip of a thick organ trace the seam of her lips and she returned the gesture by tracing the tip of her tongue at the edges, sliding her tongue over the white teeth, relearning every feature of Luke's mouth. She pulled his lower lip into hers when she pulled away, tugging the plump flesh with her teeth with an agonizing slowness. "I missed you these three months." Sutton's eyes brightened at that.

"Me too." "What is it?" Sutton chewed her lower lip nervously, she couldn't tell him that she was waiting for her twin sister to call her and say she was in Phoenix or she wasn't coming as long as she got something. "I can't tell you." Luke rolled his eyes at that, dropping his arms from around her waist.

"Luke I promise it'll all make sense eventually." "Why can't it make sense right _now_?" "Because I said not now, Luke I really don't want to fight I just got back. Just let it go." Luke reluctantly nodded. "Besides, we have some catching up to do anyway..." She trailed off, looking up at him beneath her lashes while running a hand across a well-defined pec.

 **While...**

Emma had packed her belongings in a hurry as she prepared to make a run for the hills.

Travis peeked behind the curtains at Clarice who spoke to two male officers and turned back to her. "I can make the cops go away but only if you promise me a bit of action in return tonight." Emma sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and twirled a stray curl of burnished caramel hair around her ring finger, her eyebrows lifting suggestively.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Emma tightened her grip on the handle of the tennis racket she was holding behind her back as he stepped closer, closing the distance between them. When he was close enough for Emma to feel his breath wafting on her skin Emma sucked in a sharp breath and swung the racket as hard as she could into Travis' face.

He fell back onto the sofa cradling his nose as Emma ran for the back door. "She's going through the back door!" She heard Travis shout behind her as she reached the fence separating Clarice's house from the alleyway which led to the bar 'Chicago'. She heard the sirens but she couldn't give up, if she was gonna go down, she was gonna go down fighting. Throwing her bag over the fence first before gripping the wires of the fence and pulling herself up the rest of the way. Once she was over the ledge she picked up her bag and swiftly pulled her phone out while running. She scrolled her contacts and saw the name she had never been so glad to see before. Sutton.

 **Back In Phoenix...**

Sutton leaned her head on her best friend Char's being she was burrowed into her side with much needed comfort. Char's mother had od'd and was now in a detox center for what Sutton assumed to be the fifty-third time that summer or more.

She closed her eyes and squeezed her eyes shut as she thought about her own family. Emma still hadn't called and Sutton was worried she had crossed a line snapping at Emma like that. She meant what she said though, every word but what if she ruined what they had? The sister bond they had developed over the four years of knowing one another. Sutton couldn't lose that with the only link to her birth family.

Then she felt something vibrate against her thigh. She realized it was her phone, pulling it out she scanned the screen and smiled with relief, feeling the weight of a boulder in her chest lift. "I'll be right back, I gotta take this." She briefly informed Char and her other best friend Madison before hurrying off behind the large bamboo plant next to the pool. "Emma thank god. I'm so sorry about pushing this whole moving in with me thing on you I just wanted-"

Sutton was cut off when Emma started talking. " ** _Sutton_**. It's fine, I'll be in Phoenix by tomorrow. There was a minor set-back and I'm boarding an all-night bus to Phoenix right now. I'll most likely be in Arizona by eight-fifty in the morning, text me your address in case you can't pick me up."

"Okay." Sutton was left breathless as she digested the information given to her. "Bye Sutton, I love you."

"Bye Ems, I love you too."


	3. The Worse Bitches Are The Secretive

Emma stepped down from bus, immediately dropping her head and lowering her eyes to the floor upon seeing the security at the metal detectors parked at the entrance of the station.

She felt a round lump in her throat as she made her way through security. She wouldn't be surprised if the news of Emma Becker being charged with assault and stealing from her foster mother made its way back to California. After all, news of criminals spread like wildfire through wood between police stations.

Looking around she tried to spot her twin Sutton. She felt a hand wrap around her forearm just above the wrist and pull. Inhaling sharply she allowed herself to be tugged into another room, trying to cool her raw nerves. Then she realized she was in a locker room type set-up and then she yanked her arm free of the gentle but firm grip, whirling around to face...

She smiled when salted caramel eyes so similar to her own widened. Emma couldn't help it, before she knew what was happening she was drawing her twin into her arms, burying her face in the caramel locks which were also so similar to hers. Hesitantly she felt Sutton's arms slowly close around her waist, holding her close. "I can't believe it, I knew you exsisted and you looked like me but it's like seeing you face to face is so..." Sutton trailed off when they broke away from the hug. "Surreal?" Emma offered and Sutton nodded in agreement. "I know, but Sutton as excited as I am to see you I have to tell you why I'm actually here." Emma winced when a flash of hurt flickered in Sutton's eyes and quickly shook her head.

"Look, I can honestly say that I came here for you after a long time of thinking but there was a little push I had that drove me here too," Emma paused breathing in deeply as she braced herself for what was to come. "The cops are out looking for me back in Nevada."

"WHAT!" Sutton screamed and Emma quickly covered her mouth, pushing her back into the lockers. Bracing her left forearm against Sutton's throat she leaned her other hand casually against the steel beside her head. "Don't scream, I promise to explain the situation. But if I let you go, you have to promise to keep quiet. Can you do that for me?" Sutton nodded hesitantly, Emma could sense the hint of raw trust in her eyes despite the over all fear. Maybe it was because Sutton was sure of the fact that Emma wouldn't hurt her family but Emma was glad Sutton had hope for her.

Emma slowly retracted her arm until it fell limp at her side. Sutton kept true to her word, taking a seat on a bench by the lockers and crossing her arms. "Ok, so it started with Travis," She observed how Sutton immediately reacted, her hands clenching into fists and her teeth grinding against each other and the quiet threats Sutton muttered under her breath. Emma's belly filled with warmth at how easily protective Sutton was over her.

"He stole money from Clarice and framed me for it by planting the hundred dollar bill in my backpack. Clarice obviously believed Travis over me and called the cops to report me for stealing. When the cops got there, Clarice went outside to talk with them and I was left alone with Travis. He told me he would make the cops leave if I did him a favor later that night." Emma paused dragging a hand over her face at how the next part was going to sound.

Then Sutton's hand slid into hers and started to rub the back of it with her thumb and squeezed. Squeezing back with weak but reassuring pressure she continued. "He was smirking and walking toward me like a predator and I may or may not have smacked him in the face with the tennis racket you gave me when we were thirteen." Emma winced at that. "Emma!" "I panicked okay! Anyway I escaped through the back door and jumped over a fence and ran until I found an all-night bus heading for Phoenix. And I know this is a lot to process but if this were to go on I can't lie to you."

"Let's go." Emma's gaze flickered to Sutton who was lifting her bag from where it had fell to the floor when Emma had pushed Sutton into the lockers. "Go where?" Sutton wasn't going to send her back to Nevada was she? Emma panicked but still took her satchel upon being handed it. "My house, where else?" Sutton's eyes were teasing, as if to say 'Sisters first, always first.' it was a silly vow Emma and Sutton had both taken the summer they were fourteen but for something stated by fourteen year olds didn't seem so silly at that moment.

"You're not sending me back?" "No. Why would I do that? What you did was messed up but if I were in your situation I would have kneed him in the family jewels." A brief look shared between the twins drew breathless giggles from both of them.

"Plus you're family and I just finally got you. No way am I letting you go, ever." Sutton hooked her arm through hers and Emma leaned her head on Sutton's frame and her stiffness melted. Emma always said that she was born first but she didn't know that for a fact, but even if it was that would be extremely ironic considering how Sutton fit the role of the caring and protective older sister perfectly.

"This is your car?" Emma tried hard not to gawk at the beauty that was Sutton's car but she was failing. Sutton smirked, pulling her sunglasses down to the bridge of her nose, "Jealous?" She teased as Emma sat down in the passenger's seat and waited until both the seat belts were strapped to take off to her house. "Jealous? No, slightly envious? Yeah, that's more what I would call it." Emma grinned back at Sutton who chuckled in response. "Don't worry, babe. Once you're introduced to the family I'll be sure to get you your very own car." Emma bit the inside of her cheek hesitantly, what made Sutton so sure the Mercers would accept her?

Once at Sutton's house Emma nearly collapsed as she held her twin's dainty hand in hers. "This is your house?" "Soak it all in babe, because this is soon going to be your home." A pair of keys jingled noisily from in the fingers of a lightly bronzed hand as Sutton inserted the key into the lock and twisted the door open.

"Brace yourself because Kristen and Ted tend to get a bit intense when they're stressed or surprised." Emma nodded in understanding, that was a common trait but would they really be that surprised if they already knew about her? It also didn't escape her notice how Sutton hasn't mentioned her sister Laurel or how she didn't call the people who had been raising her for seventeen years her parents. She knew Sutton was mad at them for not telling her she had a twin who she never would have found if not for digging into her adoption info but was she really still that upset after four years?

"Kristen! Ted! I've got a very special guest to introduce you too." Sutton shouted and Emma pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, squeezing Sutton's hand for some much needed encouragement and Sutton responded without hesitation, lifting her hand to pat Emma's cheek in a display of affection and brushed a gentle kiss to her temple. Emma swallowed thickly as she followed Sutton into the living room.

"Take a seat on the couch while I go get them." Emma nodded and crossed her legs, sinking into the leather sofa. She rubbed her stiff neck as she took in the house, or mansion she would say. She looked down at herself and sighed, she looked so out of place next to Sutton. Shrugging her sweater off of her shoulders she closed her eyes and breathed. "Sutton! Why did you rush off like that out of nowhere and what in the hell are you wearing?!" Emma turned her eyes to a small girl with blonde hair that shone like the sun itself and periwinkle eyes with hints of gold.

 __So this must be Laurel.__ Emma nodded to herself before she realized Laurel was addressing her as Sutton. "Oh I'm not... Sutton, I'm her twin sister Emma Becker. Have you ever heard of me through her?" Laurel stared at Emma in skepticism before she burst into a fit of giggles. "Is this another one of your lying games? You starting up again?" Lying games? What in the hell was that?

"Um... I don't even know what that is..." Emma was beyond confused when luckily Sutton came back with a woman with blonde hair the color of a sunflower and gentle, caring blue eyes and a man with hair the color of a pinecone and dark eyes. "Sutton who is this guest you wanted us to..." Kristen Mercer's breath hitched in her throat when her eyes flickered to the couch and there sat Sutton, but Sutton was right beside her.

"How?" The word tumbled from Ted Mercer's lips and Emma winced. "There are two of you?!" Laurel shrieked and Emma cringed at their reactions. "Everyone, this is my twin sister Emma Becker. I've been in close contact with her for four years when I first started digging into my adoption papers." Sutton announced with bravado. She turned to her parents and Emma followed her movements, Ted was caught between opening and closing his mouth but Kristen didn't take long to recover. "Twin sister? Four years?" "That's why you started being so secretive since that summer of you being thirteen!"

"Sutton why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" Kristen asked. Emma face-palmed. "The same reasons you didn't tell me." Her eyes narrowed on Ted. " _Sutton_..." Emma growled. Sutton immediately responded turning back around only to meet her sister's narrowed eyes. "Four years and I never even happened to cross your mind once in conversation?" Her voice was surprisingly cold, stern. Sutton cast her eyes downward. "Well I couldn't just outwardly say I had a twin! They wouldn't have believed me!"

"That's the thing! You have to selfies I sent you of me in Los Vegas! Unless you happened to leave for Nevada in the daytime and made it back with no delays than I am truly impressed." Sutton rolled her eyes, "Oh please, as if I ever came up in your conversations." "My point because the only two people I care about back in Nevada knew about you the second I had the chance to tell them!" Emma shouted.

"I can't do this right now, Emma if you're just going to yell at me. Maybe you should go since you obviously don't appreciate how I'm sticking my neck out for you." Sutton's eyes met hers and she returned Emma's glare with a ferocity of her own. "Maybe I should."

She pushed past Sutton, purposely shoving her shoulder into hers as she slammed the front door. Was it so wrong to want to feel like she was something to be proud of? And maybe she did overreact but why was she so important to Sutton if she was only ever a dirty little secret she had?


	4. Now To Kill My Twin

Someone better be getting killed with a damn chainsaw._ Emma cracked open one eye, groaning as one direct ray of sunshine glared upon her face. With a delicate yawn of protest Emma rolled onto her back, reclining on quite possibly the softest pillow she's ever slept on. A finger naughtily poked the tip of her nose, she swatted it away half-heartedly as she popped one eyelid open and flicked her gaze up to meet stunning, hazel eyes which peaked down at her.

"Shoo." She grumbled, not bothering to even question who was staring at her while she slept. Her sleep-deprived mind just wasn't into solving this mystery just yet. She heard a throaty chuckle before she felt her exhaustion catch up to her again. She awoke again, she glanced at the digital clock at the bedside and began muttering sleepily to herself about the idiocy of getting up at the crack of dawn (at seven o'clock for school but then she remembered she wasn't attending school but either way, she had slept long enough.

Dragging herself out of bed, she trudged out of the door and down the hall to the bathroom. If she hadn't figured out by the cream walls, then the bathroom was a dead giveaway she was in a hotel. Because not only was there a shower stall--with a glass door no less--there was also a sunken tub complete with whirlpool jets. This was definitely a pricey place because the set up was more elaborate than anything Emma had ever laid her eyes upon. So the question was, how did she get there?

Shrugging, she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Wrapping an ice blue towel around herself, she jogged back to the bedroom searching the drawers for a potential change of clothes. She did not feel like wearing the ones she had came to Phoenix in. Now that she was dressed, breakfast was the objective after everything else was done.

She felt an appreciative smile dust her lips when she saw bags and boxes on the twin bed beside hers. She hadn't noticed that before. In the bag and boxes were fresh salads, two dozen marinated chicken wings -- grilled, not deep-fried -- and two large bottles of carbonated water. Pleasantly surprised, Emma impulsively threw the packages of salad dressing over her shoulder to the floor. Away from her. They were too fatty.

Working quickly, Emma soon had the bed set, with a couple of bread slices and fresh milk, leftovers from breakfast, rounding out her simple meal. _Screw it, my abs can survive this cheat._ Emma concluded, indicating the food as she bit into her fourth chicken wing with gusto, licking the spicy marinade delicately from her fingertips. _But this asshole of a tomato keeps following me._ Emma grumbled, chasing a stubborn cherry tomato round her bowl. Shd finally speared it with his fork and crunched down on the small red globe with an eyeroll. _Curse you healthy eating._ She took a swallow of water when her phone went off. She leaned over to get it, assuming it was Lexi who now that she thought about it needed to tell her all the shit that happened. Instead the caller ID showed a picture of someone who looked exactly like her with the name of Sutton.

Emma groaned to herself, she didn't feel like talking with Sutton and it would be better for her to lay low. But on the other hand, she couldn't let Sutton think she was in danger now looking at the twenty-four voicemails she had left her over the time she had been sleeping which she now saw as two days. It was a Sunday. With a sigh she called her back and held the device to her ear, after the third ring Sutton answered. "Emma? You there?" "Yeah, yeah just got caught up in something. Anyway I'm fine and I'm sorry about the whole overreacting thing. I just felt hurt because I thought I was someone you were proud of having in your life and then I find out you've been keeping me a secret for four years above all."

She heard Sutton breathe in deeply, "Emma. You're the one I'm most proud of having in my life." Emma felt herself smile, "Can I still live with you?" She heard Sutton snort and giggled at that. It wasn't often you would find Sutton Mercer making a sound anything less than attractive.

"But of course dodo! Jesus, only you would have to ask that after I told you I'm not letting you leave." Emma rolled her eyes, "I just woke up but I'm all ready to get going. I'm in a hotel I think, but I don't know the name and I don't know how I got here so text me your address again so I can head off." She ended her stay at the hotel and called a cab to head off to Eastern Arizona, 728 Sycamore Street.

The modern, neutral colored home was fixed with accents of wrought iron and patina delicately balanced the warmth wood and Belgian curtains that Emma could just barely make out from the many large windows around the house. The two story house loomed over a lush front yard that housed a large driveway as well as a front walkway that included a stone fountain set a few feet away from the two small stairs that lead up to the front door. Emma patted herself down for money before realizing she had none. She held a finger to her cab driver while glancing at the three cast-iron digits nailed to the door frame: seven two eight. Pushing the brass button she waited a few minutes before trying again and by the fifth push the wooden panel opened and a chestnut head peaked out from behind it.

"Emma!" Sutton shouted and Emma felt a finger hook around her wristband before a hand gently slid down to hold hers. That was before arms closed around her, she smiled as she hugged her twin sister back. "Happy to see you too but I don't have money and got here by cab. Can you lend me some to pay the cab driver?" Sutton nodded, "Go inside. I'll pay." Emma raised an eyebrow but did as told none the less.

Sinking into the buttery leather of the couch Emma fingered a wisp of hair away from her face when two girls rushed into the living room. "Sutton! Who was it at the door? And why did you change?" Emma looked down at her outfit and realized it wasn't very Sutton-ish. She wore a baby pink dress that decended up to her knees, adorned by silver chains, and white converse. Along with silver rings wrapped around each of her fingers. Dark shades covered half of her face, and her mohagny curls thrown into a messy bun atop her head. Much different than Sutton. "I'm going to murder Sutton Trinity Mercer for this." Emma mumbled under her breath as she cupped a hand around her mouth, "SUTTON! Get over here!"

"Why are you calling yourself?" The blonde asked but Sutton soon came rushing into the house. Her eyes darted from Emma to her two friends and back to Emma who waved at her. "Hi twin." "Hey." Sutton smiled back while the blonde and dark haired girl glanced at each other then back at the twins. "Char, Mads, meet my twin sister Emma Becker. Emma, meet Char and Mads. The ones I told you about." "Hello ladies. I've heard many good things but let's save the small talk for later. Sutton, you have five seconds to run before I murder you. Five, four, three, two..." She watched as Sutton took off up the stairs and lowered her shades to wink at the pair before running after Sutton up the stairs.


	5. Awkward Is My Middle Name

_Gah! Sunlight my arch enemy!_ Emma groaned in annoyance as she snuggled closer to the plush, full surface her head rested on, breathing in the lemon-scent. Dainty finger stroke through Emma's hair and she wills herself to look up at a smiling Sutton. She realized she had been cuddling into Sutton's chest but before her mind fully registered her position she

squeezed her twin's trim waist and twined her legs between Sutton's.

"Hey sleepyhead." Sutton chirped as Emma smiled. "Hi." Emma seemed to notice position at that moment because she was off of Sutton so fast... "Sorry about that. Y'know falling asleep on top of you." "Don't worry it was cute." Sutton chuckled as Emma groaned dropping her head into one of Sutton's pillows. "It's Monday isn't it?" Emma groaned into the pillow and waited until she heard Sutton's grunt of disapproval to confirm it. Emma had already been enrolled at Arroyo High since Kristen and Ted had wasted absolutely no time in making sure their new found 'daughter' had the same education opportunities as the other two. Sutton had been kind enough to leave out the real fact of why Emma had truly gone to Phoenix and Laurel seemed suspicious of their story, as if it was unbelievable anyone would want to leave Vegas just to meet Sutton.

She probably thought of Vegas as everyone thought of it as, the city that never slept ripe with thousands of possibilities. Emma wouldn't lie and say Vegas was all bad, if you knew your way around the streets and could take care of yourself you were golden but Vegas definitely wasn't that great. Emma's phone rang on the bedside and she snatched it, "Morning sexy." Emma felt herself smirk immediately, "Sup my main bitch." Sitting up she pretended she didn't see Sutton's look of disgust at her choice of wording.

"So I heard there's a warrant for your arrest with the charges of assualt and stealing. And magically you're not with me so bitch you got some 'splaining' to do." She could practically see Lexi's arms cross over her chest and her left brow cocking up in a way that was purely Lexi. "Look, shit it the fan with Clarice because of my 'lovely' foster brother. He-" "Say no more. Once Travis is mentioned I know he's to blame. Last ditch attempt to end up between your legs?" Emma nodded as she stood from the bed and stood off to the side. "Hit the nail on the coffin."

"Well wherever of you are, stay there and don't call me until I know you're in the clear. I won't call you in case the cops think about tracking your address from me, delete this call from your logs. Love you, stay safe." "Love you too Lex. Remember this isn't goodbye, it's see you later." "See you later." The call ended and Emma sighed glancing back at Sutton who stared at her with a long straight eyebrow cocked at her.

"Later, I'm gonna go get ready." Taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, she found Sutton's room empty when she headed back. She frowned but shrugged none the less as she got ready for her first day of school because first impression was everything. Jogging down the stairs she found herself face to face with Kristen. "Hey, need any help?"

Kristen turned to her quickly, her crystalline eyes flashing with surprise at Emma's sudden appearance but she seemed to calm when she realized it was just Emma. "Jesus honey! Don't do that to me, you nearly gave me a heart attack! And to answer your question no I don't need any help take a seat and wait for breakfast." Emma pursed her lips as she observed Kristen, "At least let me set up the plates. I don't have anything to do and I offered."

Kristen shook her head again but Emma wasn't backing down. "Please?" That tiny word muttered from her lips so softly almost like a whisper finally seemed to melt Kristen's heart. "Fine, fine. Emma can you set the plates down on the table, we're eating pancakes I hope you like them."

Emma perked up at the mention of pancakes. "Hell yes!" She exclaimed and covered her mouth when she realized the words that left her mouth. "Sorry about that. I just love pancakes, they're my favorite breakfast!" Kristen seemed pleased with this confession as Emma continued her rant. "I practically used to live Kiko's. They had all kinds of weird, crazy flavors. Have you ever heard of a Skittles pancake?"

Kristen tilted her head to the side and gazed quizzically at the gushing brunette before her. "Or a cotton candy pancake?" Kristen shook her head, her nose wrinkling in digust, "Delicious but bad for my teeth. Each gave me seven cavities which I needed to get filled."

"Seven? For each? So you've had eighteen cavities in your lifetime?" "Yup, learned my lesson about the sugary breakfasts. Now I settle for more normal options, but one of these days I'm gonna cook breakfast and you will all be corrupted." Kristen chuckled when Emma cut her a sly look over her shoulder, "Corrupted? By a fifthteen year old? I don't think so." Kristen was ecstatic, Sutton and her had lost that mother-daughter connection they had once had when Sutton was young and Laurel was a daddy's little girl. She was glad to have another chance at establishing what she had always wanted since Sutton began to drift away.

"Anyway, have you seen Sutton? After I brushed my teeth and showered Sutton was gone and she isn't down here so I was wondering if you've seen her?" Emma asked as she leaned on the counter, watching Kristen finish up with the preparation of breakfast. "Oh, she decided to go to school early today. Said she would something up to eat on the way."

Emma nodded, that seemed like her twin. Always flaking on anything involving her parents. "Her loss, pancakes will always be above salads." Emma shrugged as Laurel finally came down for breakfast, wearing a strawberry red sundress wrapped around her body like a comfortable second skin, molding to her small curves. Contrasted by her sunny hair that dropped down her back in soft waves that swayed with every swish of her waist. "Hi honey!" Kristen chirped.

"Hey Mom," "No greeting for me? Ouch, stone cold Mercer." Emma feigned a pout as she turned to Kristen, "Your daughter is so mean." Kristen chuckled at Emma's mock outrage. "You'll survive." "Wow, no love. I feel betrayed Mom." Emma's eyes widened as soon as the word left her lips. She swallowed hard, as her pulse rate soared and every nerve cell in her was rapidly panicking at her mistake. The panic quickly sweeped from her nerves to every atom in her body, dragging her along helplessly.

She stayed silent as she sat at the table. It was silent at the table because Ted had left early for a hospital shift. The tension could be cut with a knife as Emma ate her blueberry pancakes with delicious butter pecan surp. "Thank you Kristen, Laurel need a ride?" She asked quietly after she put her plate in the sink. "Sure, but now we going to get there?"

Emma smirked at Laurel and opened her palm, which contained a keychain with Sutton's car keys. "She gave me a pair because she decided since we're twins we should share everything. And her car's in the garage." Laurel smirked, "You're definitely the better twin." "I try my best." Emma grinned as she put in the GPS coordinates and drove off to Arroyo High. Where shit hit the fan.


	6. Budding Asshole Doesn't Suit You

"Emma, y'know for such a seemingly quiet character you have the tongue of a sailor." Laurel commented when they finally got past the red light. "That tool started it okay? And I wasn't that bad." "Yeah you only cursed him out in a different language." "See my point? I was nice enough to do it in french because I was aware of the children in the backseat."

Laurel shook her head with a sarcastic smile. "So considerate." "Exactly." Emma winked causing Laurel to fall into a fit of giggles. Finally in the parking lot of Arroyo High, the pair climbed out of the car and stood together when sirens caught Emma's attention. She swallowed thickly, her skin prickled and her breathing picked up, her pulse steadily quickened as she stared at the police car pulling up across the street. The door opened to reveal quite possibly the hottest boy Emma had ever laid her eyes on. With dark hair as lustrous as onyx stone, feathery-lashed eyelids fluttered in her direction and midnight eyes stared at her. Heat filled the lowest reach of her belly, making her feel hot and dizzy though the maroon skirt with a black off the shoulder three quarter sleeve top and black combat boots tattooed with pink glitter covered her enough. His head lowered as he turned away from their stare-off and walked away. However, his walk was slow, almost as if he knew she was watching and she most definitely was. Her eyes explored the breadth of his broad shoulders, the way his waist tapered into narrow hips and the strength of his thighs as he walked. But it wasn't just his body that set her aflame though. It was certainly a bonus but it was those dark twin pools. His body said relax, but his eyes said devour.

"Ethan Whitehorse. The black sheep of this town, went to Juvie and most unlikely to have a brother who's a cop. Everyone's either afraid of him, thinks he's some sort of fiend or loner. And others think the brooding loner character he plays is nothing short of sexy. Few of tried, all have failed." Laurel informed her Emma bit her bottom lip as she shifted to face Laurel. "Your loins are blushing."

"Oh my god, Laurel!" Emma shoved at Laurel's shoulder who began to crack up at Emma's clear embrassment. "You might wanna take care of that!" Laurel shouted after her, "I'm leaving you now!" Emma shouted back as she walked through the double doors of Arroyo High. Laurel was too much, Emma walked down the hall where everyone's eyes seemed trained on her.

_Wow. Talk about not being the center of attention._ Emma sighed as a bead of perspiration rolled down her temple before she swiped it away. Suddenly she didn't feel too hot, she wasn't used to being the center of attention but then someone stepped forward. Brown curly hair cascaded over her left shoulder giving everyone a view of her slender neck. Her deep mocha colored eyes shimmered with a malicious gleam as she strut towards Emma. But to be fair it was the first day back and everyone probably wanted to meet Sutton Mercer's long-lost twin.

"Sutton Mercer. Nice to see you after the little incident last year, though personally I think you faked your knee injury just to escape the embrassment awaiting you if you faced me at regionals last season." Emma raised a dark brow at that when a miracle appeared from behind the black teen. "Is that so? Well let me tell you from experience that you can't take a torn ACL Nisha Randall." _I have never been happier to see my own face in my life than this moment._ Emma breathed a sigh of relief as her twin sister Sutton sashayed down the hall with an air of both grace and dominance - a demeanor that told the lessers around her she was on a level they could omly ever hope to be on.

Nisha's eyes widened when Sutton simply walked around her and stood beside Emma. "Meet my twin sister, Emma Becker." There was no sarcasm in Sutton's voice. Only mockery as she shoved her sister in Nisha's face. But Nisha recovered quickly with a deep chuckle rolling off her chest as she fixed the twins with a glare. "Great, as if one of you wasn't enough. Now we have two unwanted freaks around. But tell me Sutton, why do you want her around? Aren't you lucky to suddenly have a twin sister appear out of thin air? Or let me guess, it's a whole sob story of how you always knew there was a part of you out there, waiting for you? Or is it the cold hard truth," Nisha stopped and stepped closer to the twins.

Sutton's hand tightened around her arm and Emma clasped slim fingers around Sutton's wrist. "That your parent's didn't want you. Maybe they predicted how much of a spoilt, manipulative little bitch you turned out to be. Or maybe because the Mercers took pity in you and decided to adopt you because they felt bad for the baby who probably wouldn't have been adopted by any one else." Nisha's words stung and then Emma saw Nisha draw her hand back and she was in front of her before she even thought about it. Nisha's palm connected with her face in a slap meant for Sutton.

She saw stars behind her eyelids at the pain. She heard gasps and felt the blood from her split lip mingle with the salty liquid of one tear which slipped down her cheek. She turned her head carefully, making sure nothing had snapped from how quickly her head had turned with the force. She blinked at a surprised Nisha who awaited her response, "Ouch." she mumbled as she walked around her and wiped the trickle of blood from the side of her mouth with the back of her hand.

She kept walking until she reached the office, a little blood wasn't too big of a deal that she needed to go to the nurse but she probably did need a napkin until the blood stopped flowing. "Hi I'm-" "Emma Becker, I know. It's not often a new student enrolls at Arroyo High who happens to look exactly like Sutton Mercer. Here's your schedule, have a nice first day."

Emma waited until the first bell for class sounded off to leave the office. She didn't feel like reliving the moment where she had gotten slapped by Nisha over again with a hallway full of witnesses who were likely to gossip. A flaxen-haired boy stepped emerged from a nearby classroom and walked towards her. She waited until he made it all the way up to her to ask him if he knew where room twenty-five B was.

"Hey-" She was surprised when he cupped her face in both palms and lowered his lips to her closed mouth, backing her into the lockers. The steel was cold against her back as his body pressed flush against hers. She opened her mouth for an indignant reply, thought better of it and released her pent-up breath in a slow hiss when he caught her hand in his, and rested his cheek in her palm. Emma could feel his warm breath waft over her wrist as he tickled her briefly with his tongue-tip and it sent a tiny shiver down her spine. Damnit? Her arm was a hot spot of hers.

But before she could lift her leg from being pinned against the lockers he began to speak. "I missed you so much Sutton. I love you and couldn't imagine my life without you." _Aww, isn't that sweet? Sorry about this._ She hefted her leg up and jammed her knee into his crotch. She watched him gasp in pain and stumble back, but hadn't stopped long enough to care. She hurried back to the office, "Excuse me but do you know where room twenty-five B is located?" She asked the receptionist.

"Yeah, upstairs third door on your left." Emma sighed in relief, finally someone was being normal for the first time during this school experience. She opened the oak-wood door and stepped inside the classroom. "Hi, Ms. Nightingale?" She asked she heard the whispers but ignored them, a slender woman with platinum blonde hair contrasting her dark skin nicely turned. "Ms. Mercer, late on the first day?" Emma felt her cheeks flush in embrassment.

"Actually I'm Emma Becker, the new student who also happens to be Sutton Mercer's long-lost sister and I got lost." Ms. Nightingale's eyes shifted to understanding and she immediately perked up with the knowledge Emma wasn't her sister. It didn't seem as though teachers didn't like Sutton. "Take a seat next to Mr. Whitehorse in the back to the right." Emma made her way to her seat as her teacher started the lesson.

Ethan Whitehorse didn't seem to notice her as she sat down in her seat. Emma realized they would be reading The Scarlet Letter, which she had read last year but she didn't mind reading it over, the story was very self-fulfilling with its overall plot. "Team up in pairs to discuss what you know about The Scarlet Letter as of now and for any of you with smart ideas, talk person next to you." Half of the class groaned because the seating arrangements didn't allow them to talk to their friends.

"So..." Emma trailed off as she glanced at Ethan who kept his eyes straight forward but she somehow knew she had his attentiom. "Listen..." "Emma." she provided, Ethan gave a curt nod. "Listen Emma, you may look like this innocent little new girl and act like it but let me be the first to tell you. I don't buy it. You expect me to believe that you all of a sudden appear out of thin air and found the Mercers who accept you with open arms and happen to be rich? So tell me, what's the reason? Maybe you were in need of some desperate cash and decided a sister would be the perfect resort? Or maybe you're just a pathetic little bitch waiting for the opportunity someone gives you to latch onto like a leach to pretend you're special when you're in fact nothing at all." He spat and Ethan's words hit her like poisonous darts. She flinched and felt the stinging wound with each one he threw at her. It was the assumptions she had lived through all her life, she could usually keep her temper in check. But this time she wasn't going to keep quiet.

"You're fucking kidding me right? Because listen here boy. I don't know who the fuck you think you are but let me be the first to tell you that you are not it. You think you're bad just because you went to Juvie? Guess what? I've dealt with people who would make you piss your pants if you ever even looked at them. So why don't you stop pretending you know me because you don't." Emma hissed at him and he seemed surprised by her outburst. She turned back to the front, seething in anger. Her teeth grinded together, "Btw, the whole budding asshole act you've got is _not_ cute. Really doesn't suit you." When class was over Emma knew her cut was bleeding again due to the ache. She shouldn't have bit her lip so hard but it was all she could do to not bite this Ethan guy's head off.


End file.
